


You can't die. Please don't die

by flightlessfanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessfanfic/pseuds/flightlessfanfic
Summary: Using the prompt "You can't die. Please don't die". Poe and the reader have a nasty shock when a mission goes wrong.





	You can't die. Please don't die

A sharp beeping, and subsequent groaning from beside me woke me from my peaceful sleep; I had been having a wonderful dream about a past holiday on Coruscant, the image of the sparkling lights and the hustle and bustle of creatures and that look Poe gave me when we were standing on the roof still in my mind. The groaning gets louder, and I look to my left to see a groggy and just-awoken Poe. What a sight to behold, him in the morning. Hair rustled from a night on pillows, a sleep grin when he sees me staring, soft brown eyes crinkling and gazing lovingly at me. Mornings with him are my favourite things.  
"As much as I wish we could stay here all day, we have a kind of important mission today. Well, in about an hour." Poe's voice is deep and sleepy, out of practice due to the seven hours under the sheets alongside his everything, you.  
"You're so boring, only thinking about work and not play". You tease, raising your head slightly to give Poe a cheeky smile. He raises his eyebrows at you, before tacking you softly. You laugh as he pushes you back into the soft pillows, kissing at your neck lightly.  
"Say that again, I dare you". You sigh and push him away regretfully, wishing you could both stay in bed.   
"Come on, time to get up, I'm not interested in having BB8 beeping at my door because we're late again. As much as I love him, it's far too early for that."  
"Fine, come on then." Poe heaves himself up clumsily, ripping the duvet off of his body. He grasps your hand and pulls you up with him, not a care in the world for how cold it is in your room outside the safety of your bed. You both dress quickly in your pilot uniforms and march out the door, Poe throwing you your helmet just as you pass the threshold. What would you do without him?  
The hangar is busy and loud, people pushing and shoving every which way to get to their station and prepare for take-off - both literally and metaphorically. A red sirens sounds, and you look up. Both you and your boyfriend run respective ships, giving each other one last smile.   
"Be safe." You mouth to him.  
"See you later." He says back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The explosions were deafening. You had lost contact with your team five minutes ago, the comms now just a white noise. You hadn't been this worried in a long time, not since Poe was captured by the First Order themselves. At least then you knew he was alive. Now, though, you had no contact with him and could see grounded and burning resistance ships everywhere you looked.   
You were distracted by an especially large explosion to your left, an AT-AT falling heavily to the ground after being shot at by an X-Win- THERE! There he was! In that very X-Wing, an excellent fighter and an even better pilot. He weaved through the debris that was falling around him, a true expert. Relieved and thankful, your eyes left the scene in front of you, of the fighters and explosions, and focused on Poe. Thank god.   
Your relief, however, was short lived. It turned to nothing, a sharp blow to the head then total blackness. You were already unconscious as your ship crashed, your head having taken a hit directly from the Tie Fighter's impact. Poe could have sworn his heart stopped as he watched, your ship going down like it weighed more than the planet it hit itself. He couldn't help himself but shout, panicking, trying once again to reach through the comms but to no avail. He had to get to you as fast as he could. His X-Wing hit the ground almost as hard as yours, but out of panic instead of failure. He tried to keep composed, ripping his seat belt and helmet off as fast as he could, slamming the door open and stumbling out of his ship. He ran over to your downed ship, smelling gas while his panic raised even higher. "Y/n! Can you hear me?" he called frantically, needing to know you were okay. There was no reply. He cursed to himself quietly, before ripping open the door of your ship and reaching desperately for your limp body inside.   
"Please, please, please." he whispered to himself as he pulled your body out the ship carefully, mindful that he has to be aware of any injuries you may have sustained in the crash. He lay you down on the ground away from the vehicle, falling to his knees as tears came to his eyes. He couldn't hear fighting anymore, just the sharp, shallow breaths that were passing your lips. He cradled your head in his lap, tears falling onto your face.  
"You can't die. Please don't die". He was sobbing at this point, pain wreaking havoc in his chest and his stomach and his head. He didn't hear Finn running to him or ask him what was wrong, only to see you and be left speechless. He quickly ran off again, calling for help and gesturing in the direction you both were. Poe looked tearfully down at you, praying that you'd make it. You had to. You were all he had left, the thing he cared about most in the world. You had to wake up.


End file.
